The Three Relay Challenges
by Darkflowerofheaven
Summary: Every Year 1 team gets chosen to go against each other in three challenges. This year an unexpected team is chosen and unexpected results happen at the end. Sasunaru


**:woot! I'm typing again! (i should be working on something but meh) anyway! This is just a little something that popped in my head it's nothing special so most of the beginning will be Sasuke Pov however near the end it will be Naruto pov! I do not own anyone I only own the little story. **Btw there is references to 2 different animes in here! Figure them out if you can (its not hard XD).**Note: This thing was edited! Enjoy and please R&R:**

**Sasuke's POV**

I hated today so badly. Today was the day where the school held this huge event that chose 1 team to do some kind of race or challenge against each other."Ooooooo! Sasuke! They're going to start today and pick out the team!" A blondie with bright blue eyes teased.

His name is Naruto,he's blond,has 3 black lines on each side of his face,and also he's my best friend. He also knew I wasn't looking forward to this day.I groaned "Yeah I know dobe, now shut up." I glared at him before trying to concentrate on the floor boards.

"Sasuke-kun~!" I heard a high voice call. Oh god no...I look up away from the floor to see a bright pink blob from hell. This annoying chick is named Sakura, loves pink, me, herself, me, and pink. I hate her yet she thinks I love her stupid pink butt. As soon as she skipped all the way to me she attached herself to my arm like a leech.

I look to see Naruto glare at Sakura a little and sigh. I rose an eyebrow and tried to push Sakura off. She wouldn't get off, I swear I hate to admit this and give her the hint of a compliment but she has a killer grip. "All right calm down!" a voice booms loudly. Everyone looks up to see kakashi. What's wrong with him? "We have the team for the relay race competition." I groan they actually have it ready. I rest my head down finally getting sakura off.

"Team 7 will compete with each other to see who in their team is the best" I shot my head up and glared. You've got to be kidding me. "Team 7 will go and train for an hour while everyone heads to the track area and waits,in an hour and a half it'll start. You all are dismissed."

I get up getting ready to go hit him until I hear a soft voice. "Na-Naruto.." I look from the corner of my eye to see Hinata blushing again in front of Naruto either twitching from a seizure or shivering because she's talking to Naruto, I kind of wish it was the first one. "G-Good luck,b-bye!" She takes off slightly jogging. I turn to face Naruto and notice his face is slightly pink. My eyes widened,Was he blushing because of Hinata?

Without knowing what I was doing I rest my hand on his forehead from behind him. He quickly zips around to face me. "Wh-What?" I grit my teeth slightly,He had a slight fever.I sigh of relief he wasn't pink becase of Hinata but still he could pass out or something. I look down at him and see him looking up at me like I was crazy. I sigh and quickly flick his forehead. "H-Hey!" He brings his hands up to his forehead.

"What was that for?" He asked whimpering. I smirk

"To wake you up,you look as if you were going to faint. Also Go get some pills." He tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Why?" I roll my eyes.

"Just do it, dobe" I walk toward the door and hear a yell going

"Stop calling me that, Teme!"

**Outside**

I go out to where we usually train and see Kakashi already there and Sakura talking to him. I sigh and walk toward them. Kakashi looks up and takes a quick look around. "Where's Naruto?" At that moment as if it was magic he came out of nowhere.

"Here!" He gladly stated putting a arm in the air and breathing heavily.

Kakashi sighs and stands up. "Ok,I'm only going to say this once and nothing else. This is a relay race you will be given 3 things to do. First thing is to solve a problem without getting kicked out, Second thing you have to dress up, and Third you have to admit something in front of everyone with a megaphone or take the thing/person required to the finish line. That's it." He walked past us. "Since you guys were later then expected you have 30 minutes to get trained and another 30 to get to the track and get in position." with that he gave a wave and headed toward the track.

I growled. "Why us out of all the damn teams" Sakura came over to me and smiled at me.

"Because we're the best of them all Sasuke-kun." She said innocently. I twitched and looked toward Naruto,one minute he was only about 5 inches away from me and now he's like 3 feet away.

"What's wrong with you, dobe?" I asked him taking a step toward him. He turned a bright pink color even brighter then before. I blinked multiple times. He was blushing?

"Y-You won't stick anything in me again..w-will you?" I blushed, when did I-

"What?!" Sakura screamed.I shivered.

"W-what are you talking about,Naruto?" He turned brighter.

"Last time we was in a relay you well...the baton..you..me...um..." My eyes widen I remember now. Last time I stuck a baton up his butt while in a relay race.

"I had to stretch you out sometime didn't I?" I teased smirking. He turned red this time.

"Bastard!" I chuckled.

"A-hem!" I heard sakura. I turned and saw she had both hands on her hips and was blushing slightly "We need to go!" I sigh and nod gesturing Naruto to come on.

**The Track (oh god)**

We walked into the big area to see everyone sitting around in their teams talking rapidly and very excited. I see Naruto wave at Hinata and I grab his arm. He glares at me. "What's with you?" I squeeze his arm tightly. He slams his eyes shut. "Ow! Dammit! TEME!" Satisfied I let go and continue toward the start. Sakura was on the right,Naruto was in the middle, and I was on the left.

"**ALRIGHT! WELCOME TO ANOTHER FANTASTIC RELAY CHALLENGE**!" A loud voice calls. I see Naruto shiver at the word relay. **"TODAY WE HAVE 3 CHALLENGES FOR TEAM 7! FIRST,THEY HAVE TO FIGURE OUT THE PUZZLE WITHOUT BREAKING THE RULES! SECOND,THEY HAVE TO PUT ON A COSTUME! NOTE THEY ARE RANDOM SO WE MIGHT SEE MR UCHIHA IN A DRESS!"** I start to growl and hope to find out who the hell is behind the megaphone.** "AND FINALLY! IN THE THIRD ONE,THERE ARE 10 RANDOM CARDS EACH ONE OF THEM HOLD A CERTAIN THING YOU HAVE TO BRING OR A CERTAIN PERSON! THERE'S A SPECIAL ONE IN THERE TODAY! OH I DO HOPE SOMEONE GETS THAT ONE! NOW THEN ON THE COUNT OF THREE THEY WILL GO**!"

"ONE!"..

"TWO!"...

"...THREE!"

A loud shot goes off and all of us sprint forward with cheers in the air.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Naruto!"

"Sakura you better win you big fore-headed girl!"

"S-Shut up!"

"**IN THE LEAD IS SASUKE FOLLOWING BEHIND IS NARUTO AND LAST IS POOR SAKURA**!"

"I'm going to kill you whoever you are!"

"**OOOO! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! OH! SASUKE AND NARUTO ARE AT THE FIRST STATION!**"

I look down breathing heavily to see a small ball in an empty cup,a full water jug and a peice of paper. I pick up the peice of paper and read it swiftly. _Get the ball out of the cup without picking it up,tipping it over,or breaking the cup._ I twitch and chuckle slightly. Whoever can't do this is stupid. I take the water jug and fill the cup up. I wait patiently for the ball to come to the top. As It finally comes up I see Naruto finally figure it out and Sakura to read the paper. I quickly grab the ball and put it down and take off.

"**OH! SASUKE HAS FINISHED THE FIRST STATION! NARUTO HAS FINISHED ALSO! POOR SAKURA IS WAY BEHIND**!"

"I swear! I'm going to murder you!"

I keep running while trying to keep my breath balanced. I see Naruto catching up fast and push myself to be faster. This is a challenge might as well beat the dobe. I finally stop in front of the 3 small tents one blue,orange,and pink. I head in the blue one to see about 5 bags. Two of them was very big while another two was very small and skinny the last one was the smallest of them all. Which I was terrified to choose.

I grab one of the big ones and tear it open quickly. Inside was a bright crimson cape with a royal blue torso and white skinny pants and bright black boots and also a hat with a blue rose in it. "You have got to be kidding me!" I gasp loudly. I shake my head fast and rip off my normal clothes and dump out all of the clothes in the bag replacing them with my own. I put them on swiftly but neatly, I didn't want to look stupid.

I walk quickly to the end of the tent and took a deep breath before dashing out of it. When I came out I could've sworn I was either gonna pass out because of loud everyone was or of what I saw on Naruto.

Everyone was squealing My name or Naruto's to the maximum level. Naruto was in a School girl outfit. A white top with a red tie and a blue skirt with knee high socks and black flat shoes. I felt like my chest was gonna burst and my face was gonna melt. I shook my head and quickly ran trying to catch up to Naruto.

I looked at him while I was running and saw that the skirt went up a little and showed some bright orange boxers. I tore my eyes away from him and rushed in front of him before I did something I would regret yet wouldn't at the same time.

"**MY! MY! WE HAVE PRINCE SASUKE,SCHOOL GIRL NARUTO AND WANNA-BE KAKASHI SAKURA!**"

I would've burst out laughing from what I heard but I held it in and finally reached the final station. As soon as I reached it Naruto was right beside me. I snatched up a card at the same time as Naruto and looked at it. _Bring the person you love/crush on to the finish line._ I blush,I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I'm going to have to bring the person I have a crush on up there?

"Finally I'm here!" Sakura says out of nowhere picking up a card and blushing. I'm still gazing at my card. I shake my head. I have no choice now. "Sasuke! I need you to come with me!" I look over to see Sakura holding a hand out.

"Why?" She giggles.

"I need to bring a prince charming." I groan.

"Sorry I can't and also." I grab her card and look at it. "It says a _Picture_ of a prince charming." I look toward Naruto to see him looking at my hat. "What?" He blushes slightly. "C-Can I have that rose..please?" I blink and smirk at him as I think of something. "Alright." I reach up to my hat and take the rose out, holding it out to him.

**Naruto POV**

As I reach for the rose,he takes my hand into his free one and brings it up to his lips. I blush like mad. "S-Sasuke?!" There was squealing and gasps everywhere.

"**HELLO~! WHATS THIS? PRINCE SASUKE IS MAKING A MOVE ON A COMMONER? WHAT WILL KAKASHI-CHAN DO?**"

"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Sasuke smirks. "I'll only give you this rose if you agree to come with me to the finish line." I blush.

"W-Why sh-should I?" He kisses my hand once again.

"I want you to and also..." I see a strange gleam in his eyes."I'll take you even if you refuse!" With that he swept me off my feet and was carrying me bridal style. My eyes widened.

"**OH MY GOD! PRINCE SASUKE IS GAY!**"

"S-Sasuke-kun?!" I hear sakura yell with surprise. I gulp as Sasuke begins to run with me in his arms.

"S-Sasuke, let me down! Why're you carrying me?!" I hear him chuckle.

" To the command no. To the question, I have 3 reasons. one I need you to come with me to the finish line, two You look like you need a escort to the line, and three I don't want you fainting just because you have a slight fever."

I blush slightly more. How did he know I had a fever...I think back to when he felt my head. Of course,I thought as I sighed and relaxed. It felt good being carried I felt as though I could stay like this and fall asleep, I look down at my card I held tightly in my hand. _Obtain a rose. _I smile and close my eyes.

"**PRINCE SASUKE AND SCHOOL GIRL NARUTO ARE CROSSING TOGETHER! TIME TO SEE IF THEY HAVE THEIR ITEMS OR PEOPLE!**"

I open my eyes to see Kakashi nod. Sasuke gently puts me down and winks at me. I shake my head to stop from blushing. Kakashi holds out his hand and I hand him my card. I see him scan the card with his eyes. "Rose?" I nod and feel something ruffle in my hair.

"He has it." Sasuke says happily, I reach my hand up to my hair and am surprised when I feel a flower, I brought it down to look at, it was a blue rose.

Kakashi holds his hand out to Sasuke and he hands him his card. "Someone you have a crush on or love?" I blush and look up at Sasuke. He looks down into my eyes and smirks.

"Sasu-!" Before I could get out his name He pressed his lips onto mine.

"**PRINCE SASUKE HAS CLAIMED A PRINCESS! OR A PRINCE...I DON'T KNOW! WHAT GENDER IS IT, SOMEONE CHECK IT!**"

"No! Sasuke-kun!"

"N-Naruto!"

I blush deeply and melt into the kiss. We stayed like this for I don't know how long until Kakashi spoke up. "I see you brought him."

Kakashi looks to see Sakura still stuck at the 3rd station and chuckles. He takes out a megaphone. "**WE HAVE TWO WINNERS! SASUKE AND NARUTO! AS A PRIZE THEY HAVE A WEEK OFF FROM TRAINING AND MISSIONS!**" There was roar of cheering. Sasuke reachs over and taps Kakashi on the shoulder.

"Can I borrow that please?" Kakashi blinks mutiple times in surprise at his sudden manners toward him before nodding and handing it to him.

He faces me. "Before I do this Naruto..I need to ask you something." My hearts begins to beat faster then light itself and my face starts to get redder then ever. He looks around and gets on his knees.

"**IS HE PROPOSING? I DON'T EVEN THINK THEY'RE GOING OUT YET!**"

"What?!"

He takes my hand and looks into my eyes. "Naruto Will you be my boyfriend?" I close my eyes and nod fast.

"Y-Your such a jerk...being this romantic...O-Of course I'll be your boyfriend." I open my eyes again to see him smiling with happiness. He stands up still holding my hand and holds the megaphone to his lips.

"**NARUTO IS NOW MINE! ANYONE WHO DISAGREES TO THIS OR TRIES TO TAKE HIM FROM ME WILL BE HURT! NO ONE ELSE MAY TOUCH HIM!**" He states loud and proud to the crowd. I hide my face in his shoulder while the everyone aw's and cheers,

He turns his head and kisses my forehead. "By the way,still remember that baton?" I shiver a little and nod slightly. "The conversation about stretching you this morning..It's not a lie."

I blush. "What?!"

**:That was fun! I hope you liked please review this! sorry if it was sucky! The two references were from Cardcaptor Sakura and Gakuen Alice. Cardcaptor is both the first and second challenge, from the CCS's little ****competition going around the town that involved the ball and water thing, and the outfit sasuke wore was some what of a reference to sakura's prince outfit in the play she played in. Gakuen Alice in the manga required them to pick a card, Natsume picked one that involved bringing the one he loved to the finish, thats where I got the idea for that. I hope you guessed right! ^_^:**


End file.
